


Androids

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [19]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 08.2017





	Androids

Douglas hadn't really noticed that he had zoned out and stopped listening to Martin's account of his weekend spent in London with his sister and her children, but now there was a silence and Douglas wondered if a reply was expected of him. He tried to think back.  There had been the story about how Martin had fallen over in the tube, because of some lady on rollerblades and cursed out loud and then Cat had been upset about him swearing in front of the kids. Although Martin hardly ever swore. Really, Douglas didn't remember an instance where he had either. There had been the complaining about the prices, the fact that he could hardly allow himself such expenses as London public transport and then his sister had wanted to take a cab. Buses. There had been something about the buses. Hadn't there?

"Sorry - what?"

"She really loved it. Macy really loved it. And it really made me kind of sad, because imagine if one day soon there would be planes like that -  "  
  
Macy must have been one of the sister's kids:"Sorry - loved what?"

"That little train and cable car hybrid thing that has no driver and drives on it's own. With no driver. "

"And of course that made you thing of planes…"  
  
"Well, I just thought how terrifying it would be if maybe some day soon they'd have the same thing with planes. Have androids or robots or something like that flying it."

"That would be so cool!" Martin jumped a little. He hadn't even heard Arthur come in and his cheerful voice had completely caught him off guard. 

"No it wouldn't! I wouldn't have nothing left to do! If some android pilot takes my job in 10 years, because of technological advancements I would… Well, I certainly wouldn't want to get another job. There's nothing else I want to do!" 

"Well the idea is still great! Arthur thought -a robot pilot - that would be so cool! Like in a movie. Maybe he wouldn't just be there flying the plane by himself, maybe he'd be like a relief pilot and all of you would still be here as members of the crew, but we could just have longer flights some times! And then we'd have a member of our crew who would be a robot!" Arthur was clearly very taken with the idea.

"You're both being ridiculous," Douglas thought:"For one thing, it wouldn't be an android the way Arthur imagines it - It's not like we'd have Mr. Data from the Enterprise on the board with us. It would just be a better computer. Like the auto-pilot we already have only better.  One that needs no pilots at all. For another thing - self-driving buses and cars and whatever are different from airplanes. I mean - anyone can drive a car," Douglas said. He wasn't really sure there would never be a time where planes would fly on their own, but his words seemed to calm Martin down and he was glad for it. He wanted to get away from this topic:"So what happened then?" he prompted.

"With what?" Martin asked.

"With your sister and children and stuff…"  
  
"Oh," Martin blushed:"I told her and she said it was ridiculous how nearly everything can lead me to thinking about planes."

 


End file.
